Cruel Touch
by Au Charme Non Plus
Summary: Lara a wwe Talent has finally made it on her own untill they pair her up with evolution which she absolutly hates. Lita, Trish, Stacey, John, Jeff, Matt ext...have a major role in this also
1. The famous Smirk

A/N: Don't own anyone except Lara for now. Chapter 1 Lara was in her locker room she had just put on her T-shirt but when she turned around she was pushed against the locker, when she brought up her brown eyes she was in contact of a pair of deep blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" Lara spat to him "Well as you can see you haven't been quite getting the matches you deserve by Bishoff. So why don't you let a real man take care of you?" Randy told Lara while he lazily moved his hand down her abdomen.  
  
"Listen here Orton I don't any guy to take care of me got it? AND I for sure don't need a guy who I quote gets "Paid, Laid, and made" Lara said as she pushed Randy off her as she was about to make her way out of the room Randy caught up to her and held her tightly against him her hair in his face Lara tried to get out of it but before she could she heard Randy say "Well then why don't you join evolution?"  
  
"And CUT! Great guys that's a wrap" The camera man said as Lara finally got out of his grasp she pushed him aside to make her way outside the locker room.  
  
The thing was Lara didn't like Orton well basically she didn't like any of them although she barely knew them.  
  
"Damn" Lara cursed to herself silently. "Well that ain't very lady like" Stone Cold said when Lara turned around she was about to talk but was cut off by Stone Cold saying "Lara can you come into my office we want to discuss your story line a bit further" Lara nodded as she followed him into his office when I opened the door all of evolution was there smirks on their faces all Lara could do at this point was to roll her eyes.  
  
"Alright down to business" Austin said as we all nodded "Okay so next week you are going to have a run in with evolution while they're talking and being the asses they are you are going to have a brawl with one of the girls and when they see you they put on their famous retarded grins you'll win the brawl and then you'll make your way past them telling Randy that you refuse his offer last week"  
  
By this Lara had a smirk of her own liking where this is going Austin continued "But's that's not all see since you refused them especially Randy since he's never been turned down he'll confront you, but I won't have to give you a script cause you guys are so good at killing each other"  
  
"Alright thanks Austin see ya later, later assholes" Lara said but muttered the last part.  
  
"No problem kid one more thing" Austin said which caused Lara to turn knowing that right now he was gonna say something that she wasn't gonna like.  
  
"Since you are going to be a part of them you are gonna have to room with them" Austin said knowing that Lara wasn't gonna take it good.  
  
"Oh how can you make this day any better first I stuck with pervert boy and now I'm rooming with them? No way man! Totally out of line" Lara said looking at Austin as if he had a solution but failed.  
  
Lara exhausted and tired decided she should go get her stuff and go to her hotel room searching for Amy, Lara found her inside but when she was about to tell her the day she had there was a nock on the door.  
  
"Uhhh! Can this day get any worse?" Lara said as she went to open the door to find all evolution there.  
  
Before Lara could ask them what they were doing here Amy came with Trish who was previously in the bathroom to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Trish and Amy said in Unison. "What are you guys doing here?" Trish snickered. Trish and Amy new that Lara didn't like them although Trish and Amy were their friends kind of they went to clubs together sometimes.  
  
"What we are doing here? We are here to take the newest member of Evolution" Randy said with a smirk which caused Lara to turn around and give her friends a disgusted look.  
  
"Yo Lara how come you didn't tell me yo-" Amy asked but was cut off by saying "Cause these annoying retards interrupted me" Lara said as she put on a sweater and got her bag.  
  
"Aight.see ya I got to go with them I'm sharing aroom cause of the storyline" Lara said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Call us" Amy and Trish replied "Okay see ya later" Lara waved at them as she departed the room with all members of evolution.  
  
Lara got into the parking to realize a limo was right in front of her she snickered realizing it was her ride with Evolution.  
  
Lara got in the limo with a huff "Okay guys were do you guys want to go out?" Ric Flair asked.  
  
"There was this club I saw like 30 minutes away from here we could go check it out" Dave said  
  
"That sounds pretty cool" Paul said as Randy answered with a yes. Lara was looking out of the window she can't believe that this was happening, a member of evolution.  
  
"So Lara what do you think?" Paul asked "What ya'll go right a head cause I'm heading to the hotel" Lara said as she put a hand through her hair. "No you're not" Paul said "Why the hell not?" Lara said coldly "Were ever we go you go" Paul said with a smirk. "Oh isn't this just perfect, you got all the hoes you want in the clubs and I'm not one of them so if you expect me to sit there like a idiot as you guys get laid forget about it, I'm out" Lara said throwing her hands in the air as a no.  
  
"Well tough cause you're with us now and nothing can change that capeesh? Now let's get her some better clothes than what she's wearing" Ric Said  
  
"Whoow! What the hell are you thinking I'm not dressing up all nice for some image! And don't try to change that cause I won't change mine" Lara said a little thrown back.  
  
"Aight fine, guys let's go we don't want the chicks leaving" Randy said as a smirk played on his lips.  
  
Lara rolled her eyes "Fine Randy my man, but Lara change the shirt" Dave said "Fine *change the shirt yatta yatta yatta*" Lara said as she took off her shirt and threw it right at the guys feet.  
  
"Better" Rick said they saw the bit loose white shirt she was wearing under that said *Croft*  
  
At the Club  
  
Randy was making out with a girl right over Lara's head so she decided to get off the table and sit at the bar. Realizing that Ric was with a brunette sitting on the couch next to Randy and Triple H had 3 girls all over him on the other side of the couch.  
  
Lara definitely bored decided to make it back to the couch although the women were occupying it. Lara saw something familiar in the corner of her eye when she turned around it was John her best friend John Cena. Cena got a glance of her and she walked up to him a few centimeters away so she decided to jump at him hugging him while he held her up. A huge smile crossed her lips but when all 4 members of the evolution heard Lara say John their heads shot up to see John holding Lara hugging her when they finally let go John got a glance of evolution sitting right in front of him. Making his way towards His friends Randy(best friend) and the others he joined them saying "Wassup guys"  
  
"Not much got a new storyline" Randy said "Yeah heard about that and I saw raw pretty weird though" John said he knew that Lara didn't like Randy maybe all the cockiness and the ego he had.  
  
An hour later "Well I think we should turn in" Dave said "Yeah I agree come on guys, see ya John" Lara said as she placed a kiss on john's cheek.  
  
"See ya later man" Randy said as Ric and Paul said their goodbyes, but they didn't leave alone Randy like always got a girl with him and so did Paul.  
  
"So you're name is Lara right?" One of the girls asked me "Huh? Uh yeah that's me" but Lara had a bad feeling about what this girl was asking about.  
  
"Well it must be amazing to have a storyline with Randy" the girl asked as the other girl that was leaning against Randy snickered.  
  
"It's a pain in the ass" Lara said honestly to herself then answered the girl "Yeah he's okay love the cockiness" Lara said in a sarcastic tone. As the girl that was with Randy said lowly "What a bitch"  
  
"Yo you why the hell don't you say it to my face I bet you'll get a bit more satisfaction" Lara said with a smirk  
  
"You hoe-" The girl said but got cut off by Lara saying "What did you say hoe? I think you were describing yourself there I'm not the ones who's about to have the 100th 1 night stand" Lara said but before the girl could continue the driver said "Here's the hotel"  
  
"Aight, yo Dave mind if I go up with ya don't want to hang with the Whore section. "Sure" he said with a laugh as we walked to the elevator.  
  
"What floor?" Lara asked "10th" he replied when they finally the made it to the 10th floor they entered the room "Damn" Lara said "Tell me about it, so here is your room, have a good night sleep" Dave replied.  
  
Lara mad it to her room when she finally set in and she was about to sleep she heard noises coming from the room next door "uh.Shut up!" Lara said and a couple of minutes later no sound at all and Lara drifted to sleep finally.  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think tell me who you want me to pair Lara with, cause I'm so clueless to who to pair her up, or maybe I shouldn't? Your Choice. 


	2. Welcome to Evolution

A/N: Alright all I want to say is thanks for all your reviews and for fixing my title I realized that also but I decided to change it during my second Chapter.well enough with the talking.lets go on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The ride to the airport was short but the flight took a couple of hours. Lara was so tired and not in the mood of picking any fights with anyone, but that would never happen.  
  
"So babe how does it feel to be a member of evolution?" Randy asked in a low husky voice as they and the rest of evolution made their way to the arena.  
  
"Pure pain in the ass" Lara said as she got out of the way and said,  
  
"Well I'll see you guys later an-" Lara got cut off by Paul which caused Lara to start tapping her foot impatiently "You have a locker with us remember" Lara rolled her eyes and followed the group to her new locker room on the way she saw Amy and Trish so she told them to tag along when they made it into the locker room the three girls sat on the couch.  
  
"Okay Lara I heard some news that you saw Cena? What's the deal with you two?" Amy said raising her eyebrows at Lara so did Trish and so did Randy Orton.  
  
"ORTON! Why are you listening to this conversation?" Lara asked him "Because you are talking about my best friend, so spill it blond one" Randy smirked which irritated Lara even more than before.  
  
"We're best friends that's all, satisfied?" Lara said "Some what but I'll get more satisfied after we cut the promo" Randy winked at her before leaving the room leaving all three divas alone.  
  
"Don't even say it! Don't you dare!" Lara said as the other girls laughed "Well girls got to cut my Promo with Molly and the devil, see ya" Lara continued as she left to the parking lot.  
  
**PROMO** "What the hell do you want Molly? I'm sick and tired to listen to your crap" Lara said as Molly came her way with a smile.  
  
"Well I've got this very pretty information that you were with evolution last night, and that you bumped into John over there so what are you whoring your self around" Molly said with a smirk.  
  
"Not as much as you do" Lara said as she connected her jaw with Molly as she threw her against the wall she stared punching her and then finally she threw a heavy object on her head. With that Lara made her way down the hall but was stopped when all of evolution stopped her way, she smirked a little and then shook her head pushing Orton away she made her way down the corner and into her locker room but was opened very shortly by Orton. "What do you want?" Lara asked as she stepped away "Oh just wanted to see you" he said "Ha very funny you've got you're hoes so why me" she looked at him in disgust "SO touchy girl" Randy said "Me boy you got to get yourself checked cause I ain't one of the girls that'll get all mushy and girly around you" Lara said but was suddenly had some weight pushing against her, when she looked up to see Randy he said, "So what you say?" but before she could response Randy kissed her which was indeed one of his famous kisses when she pushed him away and she said "I'm in *kicks him in the crotch* but if you pull that stunt at me again you'll be in pain just like tonight"  
  
"CUT! That was great guys for a minute I thought that you guys were going to mess this thing up" The camera guy said with a chuckle.  
  
Randy and Lara gave him a fake smile and then went their separate ways.  
  
Women's Locker room "Wassup?" Lara asked as she made her way in wiping her mouth as if something bothered her the divas took notice and confronted her "Yo chica did you eat, drink something nasty" Amy asked Lara looked at them as she was about to answer Trish came up to her and said in a mocking tone "Or was Randy a bad kisser?"  
  
Lara laughed and then answered the two divas "Trish you're right but not quite see he has his mouth on everyone and anytime I'm wonder where those lips haven't went last night" Lara said disgusted with the kiss that her and Randy shared.  
  
"Why I mean it's not like he had a date or some." Amy said but trailed off when she understood what she meant "Yeah and all I could hear last night was just too much for my ears" Lara said which caused the divas to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but didn't you except him to kiss you cause it was a part of the script" Trish asked "Not really Austin said that we didn't need one since we are so madly in hate to one another, so we just went on and now the conclusion is EWW!" Lara said  
  
"Ahh I see" the two divas said together "Okay guys w-" Lara said but was cut off by Amy's phone going on.  
  
"Hey John it's been so long although I saw you yesterday" Amy said laughing "You saw John yesterday?" Lara asked Trish nods and tells Amy "Ask him if he wants to join us for a movie tonight"  
  
And so she did "he said okay" Amy tells her two friends when she finally hung up the phone.  
  
"Well guys I'll see ya later, and I will come to your hotel room and watch a movie with you guys room 25 right?" Lara said as the others nodded.  
  
**EVOLUTION LOCKER ROOM** Lara walked in seeing that Dave and Paul were getting dressed, Ric was reading an article and Randy on his phone. Lara made her way to her part of the locker got her stuff and take a shower, but before she could walk in she heard Randy say, "Yeah John no problem we'll go watch a movie with you and the others tonight, see ya man" and with that Lara made her way into the shower. A couple of minutes later Lara could hear her phone ring "Great" Lara thought to herself as she got a towel and wrapped it around her and she made her way to her bag, she threw a shirt of hers in process which Randy caught she heard a voice behind her "Is this an invitation of some sort" "No Randy it's not I just need my Phone *Randy smiles pleased with the view he's seeing* Finally" Lara said getting her phone and answering it then made her way back into the shower and started to change. All of a sudden Lara came out of the shower wearing some baggy pants and a Orange T-shirt her phone was wrapped tightly against her hand. She then went on the couch and started to mutter something and heard Ric ask "So you coming with us to Amy and Trish's room to watch a movie?" "Yeah, I'm heading out with them, so you guys will catch up later" Lara said finishing putting on her shoes. "Alright, see ya guys" Lara said getting up as they all replied "See ya later.  
  
A/N: So a movie night with evolution and John just perfect huh? alright what you think? 


	3. All three of them in one room

In Amy's room Trish, Amy, Lara and John were already there. They were all on the floor laughing their asses off, talking about what has happened to them these past years. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lara got off the floor to get the door. When she opened it she found the one and only Randy Orton.  
  
"Hey Lara" he said with a smirk "Orton" she replied as she let him in the first person Randy saw was John.  
  
"Hey John, wassup man" Randy asked "Nothing man just hanging out with the chicks" John said.  
  
"I see" Randy said. "Amy, think fast" Lara said as she threw a bottle of coke at her and caught it and then threw one to Trish and caught it then Lara came behind the two guys and put ice under their shirts.  
  
The both jumped up and tried to get the ice out of the shirts as the girls started to laugh but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
This Time Amy got off the floor and went to get the door to see Paul and Dave. "So you guys decided to join us huh?" Amy asked with a smirk  
  
And finally Stacey and Victoria came.  
  
"Yeah" they said together and came into the room. "So guys what do you want to watch?" Lara asked.  
  
"Umm.how about Marica X, I heard it was pretty funny" Trish said "Sure okay" Lara said as they started to watch it.  
  
All the girls were on the beds and the guys were on the floor. The movie was long and the girls got pretty tired so they were all over each other laughing at the incidents of the movie.  
  
"Oh my that was so funny" Trish said with a laugh "Tell me about it" Lara said with a laugh.  
  
"Look the guys are sleeping" Amy said with a smirk. "Oh guys I have an idea" Victoria said with an evil look as Stacey joined her.  
  
Ten minutes later the girls had buckets of water with them ice. "One-Two- Three" Stacey said as they threw the water at the guys.  
  
The guys quickly got up and started to get the water of them well tried to anyways when they saw who threw the water at them the girls busted out laughing.  
  
But before they new it the girls got attacked by the guys hugging them. "This is for getting us wet!" they said as they tried to get the girls wet also.  
  
All of a sudden the girls tried to push off the guys but it didn't work.  
  
The guys finally let go and started to laugh, well the girls weren't cause almost all of them were wearing white T-shirts. Lara the only one who was wearing a black shirt turned the guys faces to the doors, so the girls could go to the bathroom and change.  
  
"So Cena how are the chicks on SmackDown!?" Randy asked as Lara rolled her eyes. Before john could answer the girls came out of the bathroom wearing some of Lara's and Amy's T-shirts.  
  
They all sat down and started talking and watching HBO, at that time lara went to get some food from the small kitchen in the corner.  
  
When she got a glass of water John rested his head on her shoulder. "Isn't Trish wearing a shirt that looks like yours?" John asked as Lara looked at him.  
  
"It is mine" Lara said with a small laugh "Uh huh.so how is it working wit Randy?" John asked.  
  
"Uh.Randy.work.um its been interesting, a lot of fighting scenes.so you know I'm always up to smoothing like this" Lara said as she got some food out of the mini fridge, "You need help?" John asked and she nodded in response when a chocolate bar fell on the floor the both went down to grab it.  
  
John realized that there was a bruise on her arm and asked her as she got up "What happened with your arm?"  
  
"Nothing" Lara said as she tried to change the subject. "Tell me I know you are hiding something from me" he said  
  
"Really it's nothing, don't worry, forget about it" Lara said once again. John pushed his body a bit against Lara's.  
  
"Lara don't lie to me" he said "Okay but can we talk about this later?" Lara finally said "Alright" he said pushing himself off her and helped her get the food. But what they didn't know was that Randy saw and heard everything. 


End file.
